His True Self
by blueroses12
Summary: Freak was the best word to describe him. his name was Harry James Potter at least that's what he thought...
1. teachers

His true self

Chapter 1

The teachers

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you can't find in that little scroll down list on the page you just left... everything else is Rowling's!

Spring break always left Hogwarts nearly empty, simply because even the most devoted students needed the break. Stress was high and the only way to cure it was the two weeks of relaxation the school offered them.

This particular year the total amount of students staying over the holidays was a little higher than expected. The teachers spent a lot of time Guessing as to what the cause of this increase in students had been caused by no one knew anything, but it didn't matter all that mattered was that thanks to this slight change Dumbledore was asking one more teacher to stay behind. So they were in the staff room arguing.

"I can't stay my little girl is in a choir concert at her muggle school. I promised her I'd be there!"

" And you think I can I haven't gone home all..."

"Big deal I need to take care of…"

"But my neighbor is sick…"

"So my MOTHER has been begging me to come home sense Christmas and she…"

"**SILENCE**" the group instantly did as told. "Fillius I know you need to get home as do you Pomona and Charity you must send me pictures of the concert and yes Adam1 I know your neighbor needs help that is why Severus will be the one to…"

"**WHAT!**" Snape was livid "I need to go home I stay for Christmas every year, isn't that enough?"

"Severus everyone else has a perfectly good reason for not staying , except for you, and besides it's mostly your Snakes that are staying, just like every other year."

"You would use that against me Albus I simply cannot stay and you know as well I that none of my Snakes have ever begrudged me this one holiday and know how to contact me should there be a problem."

Sprout voiced the one thing all of Snape's Co-workers had wondered "why can't you stay we all made are points , but you have not."

Snape looked as though he was in a great amount of pain "I do not think I can say."

Dumbledore gave him a look and spoke. "Then surely it must not be that urgent Severus if you cannot speak of it."

"You simply would not like to know."

"I highly doubt that, I see no reason why I or our colleagues would like to deny ourselves any knowledge."

Snape sighed resignedly. "Fine if you must know for some reason unbeknownst to me my parents fall in to a great depression this time every year and My brother, Sister and I must make sure they care for themselves."

This time Flitwick was the first to react. "You have a brother and sister."

"yes as a matter of fact I believe you taught them both, or have you forgotten Amy Prince and her much younger brother Maximus."

"But they were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, looked nothing like you, and didn't even share your last name!"

"And Maximus only just graduated and I know for a fact you were bitter enemies till the end!"

"A front to keep the secret that we were related, in case you did not know my Father is good at making enemies, ones that would hurt his children. Both my elder sister and younger brother had the good fortune to favor my mother and so took her last name for safeties sake. I however was not so fortunate and therefore kept my Father's last name throughout school."

"But I have heard nothing about either Amy or Max changing their names or any relation to you for that matter."

"There is simply no point in announcing something is nobody's business. Albus Surely even you can see that."

Dumbledore smiled at him "I see no reason that your siblings cannot handle things on their own you will stay Severus. Now we all have places to be so I shall see you all at breakfast tomorrow."

Severus Snape Stormed out of the room muttering to himself about senile Headmasters. The other teachers left to go about their own business.

Dumbledore spent the walk to his office thinking. He knew that if what Severus said was true, which it most certainly was, then Amy and Maximus would be at the school to give him a piece of their minds.

He was not bothered about what they said to him, but rather what they would do if they saw the boy. The two were far too observant for their own good. No he would arrange for the boy to be sick. Yes a little something in his food on Sunday ought to do the trick. He was starting to look far too healthy…

I don't know Vectors name or gender so HE is now named Adam

Please review!


	2. students

His true self

Chapter two

The students

It was less than a week until spring break and everyone was excited. The Gryffindor house was the most active it was rare that a Gryffindor stayed at school for break, there just really was never much reason to stay, well until this year anyway. You see this year had been filled with adventure. This year little Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses had come to Hogwarts, and with him a side of the lions that was rarely seen.

Most people forget that there are two traits that define the house of Gryffindor. One is courage and the other is loyalty. Now Gryffindor loyalty is unlike Hufflepuff loyalty, Hufflepuffs are loyal to any and kind to all. Gryffindor are loyal to their friends, their family and their leader. Gryffindor loyalty makes you understand why they have such a violent mascot, but only shows itself when one of their own is threatened.

Harry had wormed his way into all of his fellow lion's hearts, but only nine had learned his darkest secret. So Harry found himself looking forward to spring break where the nine people who knew his secret would put a plan into action and save him from ever returning to his biggest fear.

The musings of said boy were cut off by a slightly stuffy but still welcome voice. "Harry Oliver asked me to tell you that spring training will start at noon on Monday. He would have told you himself, but he is locking himself in his room trying to finish a week's worth of work in the span of an hour."

"Thanks Percy, so do you have any special plans for the break." This was all cover Harry knew no one had wanted the Headmaster to know what they were doing so they were being careful

"Unfortunately my plans include a potions book I need to study for my owls."

"Oh that sounds like fun…"

"Not much I can do about it. All I can say is fifth year is defiantly not fun. Well I must be off I have to find a girl to tell Katie Angie and Alicia."

"Okay then bye" after Percy left Harry returned to his thoughts, both Hermione and Ron had gotten Detention for the argument they had, had in transfiguration so he was alone for the moment. He thought back to how the Dursley's had treated him and was glad that his friends had found out about him and his home life.

**FLASHBACK**

_**It was just after the Gryffindor quidtitch team had won their first match and they were changing out of their team robes. Harry was still on an adrenaline high and didn't even think to be careful as he threw off his team robes exposing his arms and back to the team in front of him. He only realized his mistake when Fred and George went Quiet.**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**that's we should be asking you Harry who did this to you?" Oliver pointed to his arm where the word freak stuck out in angry red lines, Harry knew he had to answer, at least he had his back against the wall, they didn't need to see how many times and in how many ways that word was engraved in his skin it was true anyway.**_

"_**It doesn't matter I deserved it." He took in the pale faces of his team mates and stood up a little taller waiting for them to agree and shrug it off. Finally Katie broke the silence.**_

"_**Harry I don't care what you did no one deserves that." Her voice sounded just like what Harry Imagined a mother lion would sound like if she could talk strong, fierce and caring all at the same time. **_

"_**well I did, I was just plain stupid I mean I knew that I shouldn't get better grades then Dudley but I did anyway I know how much my uncle hates that it's my fault."**_

"_**Wait your saying your uncle carved the word freak into your skin because you got GOOD grades!" Alicia seemed to find this the most disturbing part of the conversation and Harry wondered why to him it seemed perfectly reasonable. After all he was an orphan and a freak he deserved what he got right. Even Dumbledore said so when he tried to tell him.**_

"_**Well yeah I mean it wasn't 'cause they were good really it was just that they were better than Dudley's and that makes him feel stupid you see. Uncle has to make sure I remember not to get better grades then him and this way I can't really forget can I?"**_

"_**Harry." said Angelina "you shouldn't have to hide how smart you are and you definitely shouldn't let anyone treat you that way it's not right and you know it as well as I do."**_

"_**Well maybe not for you, but I deserve it I'm a freak." When Harry said this he glanced at the twins who had yet to say anything he was sure they would tell Ron and Ron would tell Hermione and he wouldn't have any more friends. **_

"_**HARRY you are NOT a FREAK you are the coolest firsty any of us has ever seen AND the HERO of OUR world so stop calling yourself that!" both the twins seemed furious by that little statement, and that's when Harry thought that maybe he wasn't a freak and maybe there was more to him than he thought, just maybe.**_

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

Harry had convinced the others not to tell anyone but Ron, Hermione and oddly enough Percy he still didn't know the how the twins had convinced him of that but he was glad that they had.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Harry sat in his dorm room quietly it was Sunday morning and the twins had came in Just as the boys were leaving for breakfast to order Harry and Ron to stay behind. They had waved the others off and sent Harry back to bed before leaving to meet the others.**_

_**Now Harry was completely alone and had been for a half hour. It was actually kind of boring he had long sense gotten used to the pain of his injuries long ago and was considering starting his homework when his friends came in. He greeted them Happy for the company and hopefully freedom. **_

"_**Hey Harry we have something that will make you feel better." Now this caught Harry off guard he didn't think you could get medicine anywhere but the hospital wing.**_

"_**How did you get it?" Fred smiled tightly but Percy replied**_

"_**Prefects are given access to a medicine cupboard encase someone is hurt."**_

_**Harry smiled at the boy trying to convey his thanks.**_

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

Harry had never been sorry to have Percy know what was happening with him, and not just because he supplied Harry with weekly medicine either. Percy was the same age as Oliver, but also rational and smart he had come up with a way for Harry to get the help he needed without ether alerting Dumbledore or leaving school.

This week Percy would put in a call to the eldest Weasley brother, while Katie called her sister. Bill was a bit older and had some more training but Alison was studying as a healer and had the connections to take this problem to the necessary authorities.

Just than the Weasley twins came in shouting for Harry. They ran over to his table and started talking in their normal fashion.

"Harry we were just in…"

"…the Headmaster's office…"

"…And he had to leave…"

"…on his desk there were…"

"…the list of students staying behind…"

"…and we might have…"

"…done a copying charm…"

"…any way…"

"…you want to see?"

"Sure why not." Harry looked at the lis,t he noted only five Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs were staying while about fifty Slytherins had opted not to go home. Harry sighed and wondered why all the Slytherins had wanted to stay and the other houses had wanted to go home.

A/N I hope you like it. I promise this is the last chapter with only intro and the actual story will start now.


	3. the morning of april 11th

His true self

Chapter three

the morning of April 11Th

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you can't find in that little scroll down list on the page you just left... everything else is Rowling's!

the first day of spring break was not off to a good start. Harry had fallen ill not long after breakfast and Bill and Alison had to be called early.

Explanations were rushed and so Ron completely forgot to mention the name of the friend he needed Bill to take care of or why. which led to a very interesting discussion once the matter at hand had been dealt with as Katie had been just as forgetful as Ron.

The two former students had descended the stairs together looking grim. "Your friend will live, but I wonder has he had any visits from his family in the past twenty four hours."

"No they would never want to visit him."

"And you never found that strange."

"under the circumstances no it never seemed out of the ordinary."

"so you never noticed anything odd like oh that lighting shaped..."

"Ron is your friend Harry potter?"

"yes and he is all of are friend you know."

Allison thought this was an appropriate time to begin a conversation with her sister while most were following the two Weasley boys "Katie the boy who lived is abused"

"I know"

"But abuse never happens in the wizarding world."

"no but Harry was raised by muggles, dangerous and violent ones"

"Oh well that makes sense but didn't Dumbledore put him some place safe."

"I believe that's what he said."

At this point Bill chimed in "that explains the poison doesn't it"

"WHAT"

"That is why your friend is sick Hermione why don't you all go up and see him. He should be waking up soon we gave him the antidote he'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Harry was lying in bed looking paler then he had back when all of his injuries were infected. Bill said he might be out for a few hours the group crowded into the boys dorm and Ron plopped down and suddenly remembered how he convinced Dean to switch with him.

**Flashback**

** Ron was glaring at Dean with a powerful intensity that rivaled Snape the two had been arguing all day.**

** Ron wanted to switch beds with Dean so he could be the only one next to harry in order to get Harry to stop putting up silencing spells on his bed before he went to sleep. Dean however didn't want switch unless he had proof which thanks to Harry's fantastic spell-work they didn't have. **

** "alright you to shut up why don't I go find three other gryfindors and they can vote on it."**

** "Seamus that's actually a good idea alright find them and bring them back here."**

** "It must have been Ron's lucky day because Seamus returned with Percy Oliver and a seventh year named Travis Winter's who had it out for all of that years first years.**

** The situation was explained and the vote cast fortunately without any explanations to anyone and Ron Switched with Dean and the house elves were told of the change and that was that.**

**End Flashback**

While Ron reminisced about his face off with Dean his conscience best friend thought about the morning she had discovered her small timid friend was abused.

**Flashback**

** Hermione was dragged down the stairs by Angelina Johnson which was odd since none of the girls in gryphindor really talked to her all that much.**

** What she saw when she entered the common room made more since the Quditch team sat with Percy Weasley looking ready to interrogate Ron and judging by the lack of Harry she was sure this was about him which meant someone else had noticed what she had good maybe Harry would finally get help.**

** End Flashback**

Hermione looked at Harry. Yes she was glad he was finally getting help she remembered the letter she had written to her parents later that night when she was asking them to check the muggle records and find out if anyone had reported anything. As Harry had said he had been visited by social services several times.

**Flashback**

**Hermione sat down to write a letter as the only muggle-born in the group she was to have her parents discretely check the records to find any reference to Harry Potter and find the files that must be their on cps visits.**

_**Dear mommy and daddy **_

_** I've already told you about Harry in my previous letters, but today I found out something that I suspected for a while; Harry lies about where he got bruises and stuff. He doesn't want to tell but his fellow team mates found out when he forgot to be careful.**_

_** Harry's relatives hit him he told us that he's a freak and he deserves it, but that's not right. He has bruises and welts and cuts that our still healing from when school started. One of the prefects gave him a bunch of potions and he's already looking better but still.**_

_** Mommy I know you'll be crying and so will you Daddy, but I haven't even told you the worst part. the headmaster knows. He was the one who put him there. He's the one that Harry went for help then got patted on the head and sent back to the tower. **_

_**I know now that you probably want to pull me out of school now, but wait I need to be there for Harry we're making a plan. Mommy Daddy what I need from you is Harry's muggle files I know you can get them they'll help so much. I know this much.**_

_**his name is Harry James Potter**_

_**he was born on July 31st in 1980**_

_**his current home address is number four privet drive surrey **_

_**he attended little winging primary school**_

_**before he got his Hogwarts letter he was supposed to enter Stonewall high**_

_** I know It's not much but it is all I have so I wish you luck good hunting and thank you again**_

_** love from **_

_** Hermione **_

**Hermione ran to the owlry and sent the letter without a second thought**

**End Flashback**

Harry finally woke up and introductions were made. Harry was declared bed ridden for what would be the rest of the day. Normally Harry would fight this but before he time to a rather large bag appeared at the end of Harry's bed

Dumbledore seethed in rage the boy must have gained more weight then he thought because he had been in his dorm with his friends all day and there had been no notice from poppy about any sick students. And if he had given him the correct amount of poison he would have been bed ridden for at least a week. As poppy a pureblood would never think to look at a child for symptoms of poisoning.

His plan had failed and now someone would have to take the the brunt of his rage. He went off in search of that slythern second year she had enough memory charms on her that another would never be noticed.

A/N: so Dumbledore is evil, but we all knew that. Alright I promise the next chapter will be way more interesting and hopefully up faster as well.


	4. his true birthday

His True self

Chapter Four

his Real birthday

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you can't find in that little scroll down list on the page you just left... everything else is Rowling's!

the package caused a frenzy that none of the three first years really understood after all hadn't the presents on Christmas and on Ron and Hermione's birthdays appeared the same way. Sure it wasn't anyone's birthday, but people got packages everyday, well not Harry, but really they could have SOME tact it wasn't his fault. In fact a package at the end of Harry's bed should be considered a good thing really.

After the more grown up students had stopped acting so oddly Harry was aloud to explore the bag with his younger friends the first thing they did at Hermione's instance was read the letter on top of the bag harry was told to stay lying down very sternly so Hermione and Ron sat on either said of him and the began to read.

_Dear Harry _

_ If you are reading this then we're not there for your eleventh birthday and I am truly sorry for that more then you could ever know, but if your mothers visions are correct than you are at the very least with friends._

_ Now they're is something very important you must know, but that will be told to you in a letter at the bottom of the bag that has been delivered to you by the Hogwarts house elves. But that is for later. Right now have fun because today is your birthday._

_ Now you might be thinking that I'm wrong, but the fact of the matter is your birthday is April eleventh for security reasons we lied and said it was July 31__st__ clearly that was the worst thing we could have done but I digress._

_ Now there is something you must retrieve from filches office at the earliest possible convince the marauders map to activate tap it and say"i solemnly swear I am up to no good" until then it looks like a bit of old parchment._

_ I know that your life will not have been the best if your reading this it means you never had a chance to be a child and for that I am sorry I know possessions will not make everything better, but know this you can still be a child it's okay to let go and enjoy life your safe now for once you read your mothers letter you'll have one of the greatest powers of all; knowledge._

_ No matter what I will always love you with all of my heart now be a kid and enjoy opening your birthday presents_

_ love _

_ Your father _

_ James potter_

Harry smiled sadly at the letter his father had written this he had loved him and his mother was a seer and they had sent his presents on his real birthday!

"Wow Harry happy birthday."

"thanks 'mione"

"so Harry it's your birthday now you know what you have to do now don't you."

"no what?"

"Open PRESENTS!" an with that the three first years dived into the bag Ron and Hermione teaching harry all about the most important part of a birthday.

Harry divided in to the first present happily inside were about twenty t shirts and a note stating he could not continue to wear rags which explained the next ten boxes all of which contained clothes that everyone agreed he desperately needed

Next he Received a box full of magical and muggle comic books which had belonged to his father. Followed by several fictional titles that he thought he would enjoy immensely and Hogwarts: a history which he was sure Hermione was thrilled he would be reading.

Next he received a trunk that upon further inspection had several compartments and a spell to shrink his old trunk. This was extremely interesting and several minutes were spent exploring.

Then it got down to the very best part he received more books here and there but it took until dinner time to finally unwrap the last of the many toys he had received their were so many it was hard to count them all impossible in fact every single was something that he wanted desperately to play with and of course he did then he reached his mom's letter. And decided to wait to read it until after he returned from the great hall.

Dinner was an interesting affair the meal provided was personally delivered and checked for poison for all the students which shocked all the students one girl a second year slythern mustered up the courage to approach the murderous looking professor Snape for a headache potion which he handed to her without a second glance. And finally near the end Fred and George stood on the tables and somehow magically magnified there voices.

"attention students today the gryfindors learned something of great importance this morning and we would like to share."

"Now we all know how important birthdays are to everyone."

"After all it's a day..."

"...all about you..."

"today we learned one of are gryfindors has been lied to all his life..."

"about this very important event."

you see now instead of having his birthday at the end of July.."

"It's today..."

"so without further ado..."

"CAKE!"

With that harry learned of another birthday tradition that he had only seen at other peoples parties. As all of his friends sang to him.

Severus Snape glared so the Potter Boy's birthday had never been July 31st he felt a pang as he looked at the boy. He desperately needed the celebration.

Oh he had seen the signs there was no denying it Harry James Potter was abused, but if he so much as smiled at the boy he would be sent to Azkaban even if he only took No-one really ever believed Severus Snape no matter what he knew and he knew a lot.

Apparently his brother and sister felt there was something he needed to know because he was shocked out of his musings when the pendant around his neck warmed telling his one of his siblings wished to speak to him in his chambers at once.

To find Severus Snape's chambers you had to find the portrait of his many times great (paternal) grandfather Salazar Slytherin sitting with his many times great (maternal) grandfather Godric Gryfindor both of which were fluent in parseltounge.

If one wished to enter the chambers of Severus Snape they would have to speak parseltounge as well as be a descendent of at least two of the founders or at the very least keyed into the wards or with a descendent, something which did not happen often.

Tonight three descendents of all the founders entered the private chambers of Severus Snape and three was all there had ever been. Until tonight that was.

"what's wrong with you. We need you at home and you stay to play Dumbledore's potions master!"

"Amy I had no choice he forced me to stay you know very well I could not say no." At this Severus Snape was ready for a full blown brother sister fight, but what he didn't expect was for for his elder sister to start crying.

"Darn it Sev you should have owled we thought you had died or something-w-w-we thought he had murdered you and we wouldn't know cause mom and dad stopped all their mail and no-one knows we're related...NEVER DO THAT AGAIN I WAS SO SCARED." At this point Amy completely broke down Severus caught her and whispered nonsense to her as she cried while Max placed a hand on her back offering silent support.

the moment was interrupted when there was a knock at the portrait hole. Severus Snape Placed his elder sister on the couch and left Maximus to tend to her while he answered the persistent knock.

At the door was standing someone he most definitely did not expect to see.

"Bill Weasley I was under the impression that you had graduated."

"I did, do you know Tobias and Eliean Snape."

Severus blinked and looked at Bill where had he heard those names . The boy was three years older then Max and there had been no news of the Snapes sense Sev was in school.

"Do you mean other then my parents?"

"i suppose not, are they still alive?" Severus blinked again what had gotten into this boy.

"as far as I know yes." Bill then proceeded to say several creative words that not only would make Tom Riddle blush, but was a sure fire way to get his mouth washed out with soap if Molly Weasley were to hear.

"is their any particular reason you seem to be so offended by my parents continued existence." Bill stalked into the entry hall thrust a piece of paper in his hand and said simply.

"Explain"

A/n: okay so what's got Bill so mad and what was in that letter from Harry's mom? I guess you'll have to wait and see.


	5. His true Family

His True Self

chapter five

His True Family

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you can't find in that little scroll down list on the page you just left... everything else is Rowling's!

_ Last time_

_"is their any particular reason you seem to be so offended by my parents continued existence." Bill stalked into the entry hall thrust a piece of paper in his hand and said simply._

_"Explain"_

_**and Now...**_

__Severus looked at Bill for a few moments before he decided to read the paper that had been thrust into his hands.

_**Certificate of birth **_

_**child :Julian Hadrian Snape**_

_**Mother: Eliean Amelia Snape nee Prince**_

_**Father: Tobias Septimus Snape **_

_**born on the Eleventh of April 1980 at 10:01 Am **_

_**Weight: 1 pound 4 ounces**_

_**height 10 inches **_

__Severus stared at the piece of paper in front of him he couldn't believe it. He had a brother, one that would be a first year if he were to go to Hogwarts. How the heck did this concern Bill Weasley.

"Who is this."

"I don't honestly think YOU deserve to know the new name of the boy your parents gave up."

"Do you know why they gave him up because I've never even heard of him, so there must be a very good reason."

"No I do not know why only that your parents gave a child up to a home that was endangered then let that child be abused for ten years of his life."

Severus took one look at Bill and before he could do anything Amy walked in and slapped upside the head.

"HOW DARE YOU WALK IN HERE AND START INSULTING OUR PARENTS THE NERVE! GET OUT RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

"ME! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT ANYONE WHO LEAVES A CHILD ALONE LIKE THAT DESERVES MORE THEN UNKIND WORDS!"

"What do you mean? Our parents never left any child alone me Max and Severus All grew up with them."

Bill glared at her. "Well maybe you did, but aren't you forgetting someone, like the person who at this very moment isn't even able to get up to ask you why he wasn't important to you cause he hasn't had a chance to heal yet from the injuries he got over the summer."

Maximus entered the room and made everyone jump as he began to speak. "You do realize that we have no idea what your talking about right."

"if you never bothered to remember then maybe you don't deserve to know, the boy you forgot about needs help which I can see you won't be able to give."

Severus put a hand on Bill's shoulder to stop him from moving then handed the little slip of paper to his sister. It was about an hour later that they were discussing a plan of action.

"we can't just go talk to him until we know the full story it's best if you just say that Sev didn't know anything about him and is trying to find out more there's no need to get his hopes up just yet."

"That's the thing if we say that he'll probably translate it to 'they hate me and never wanted me so the Dursley's were right.'"

"Didn't you say that his mom wrote him a letter."

"yeah I have it write here, why?"

"Can we read it please?" Amy smiled at him widely when he nodded the affirmative

_**Dear Harry**_

_** I Hope that your Birthday so far has been wonderful today you are elven years old which though I knew you grew up in the muggle world I'm sure you realize just how important that is to the world you've entered.**_

_** My dear little prongslet please know that I will always love you more then life itself. Nothing could possibly change that, but there is something you have to know. You see you were adopted. Your Birth Parents loved dearly I know that if they could have kept you they would. Please remember that as you have to find them now you are not safe with my sister and they will provide you with the home you deserve.**_

_** I don't know why they couldn't keep you but they must have had a good reason for it was obvious that they loved you. In this letter is included a copy of your birth certificate. Please remember that I will always have loved you no matter what.**_

_**With love**_

_**Your mother**_

_**Lilly**_

After Severus finished reading the letter out loud he set it down and looked at his family they all were similar expressions of confusion and shock. Why had no one ever been told about Harry? Why had he been Given up? And why the heck did Severus not recognize him?

The first question had been answered simply their mother was a potions mistress and had earned that tittle by inventing a potion that would change someones looks for extended amounts of time until one took the counter potion. It seemed Harry had been given a dose of that very potion when he was born.

__As to why no-one had been told about Harry that was a mystery. Eliean and Tobias Snape loved children. The family was happy and very rich. Another child should have been a welcome addition to their family. So why had Harry/Julian been given up?

"well sitting around wondering why things happened isn't going to get us anywhere is it?

"what do you suggest we do because I don't think mom and dad would respond to us at the moment. You know how they are this time of year..oh"

"oh indeed I think we may have our answer." Severus looked at his younger siblings he could clearly see the wheels turning in their heads. Now that they had solved the puzzle that had plagued them for the past eleven years it seemed as if all they had was more questions.

"Look whatever you three decide to do. Do it fast Alison and I can keep Harry stable enough, but he needs a fully fledged healers help or there will be permanent damage." After saying this Bill got up and turned to leave but before he could Amy spoke.

"My best friend is a full healer she deals with this stuff all the time. I can have her here in twenty minutes." Her brothers did their best to hide their smiles but Amy saw and glared at them. "I would have done the same for either of you."

"And it is a very nice gesture, but the headmaster can't become suspicious or he'd snap Harry up and have us all sent to Azckaban." at this the three Snapes all seemed particularly murderous.

"Why does Dumbledore care it's not like Julian is anything but another student and he never protestted when I brought Em to any of the other students."

"Well none of the other students were the defeater of the dark lord either so that kills that theory doesn't it."

"Wait you mean my little brother is Harry 'freaking' Potter!"

A/N: another chapter done with sorry it's so short this time.


End file.
